


When He Holds Her Again...

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Cowboys & Aliens (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gifset, Light Angst, Love, POV Third Person, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A very small yet hearwarming drabble - my thoughts behind this beautiful and soft scene when Doc and his beloved wife finally reunited <3





	When He Holds Her Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I was just making a gifset. But something went wrong and I accidentally wrote this.

When he sees her again for the first time after the  _“demons”_  have arrived, he almost forgets how to breathe. She looks lost, her hair is messy, clothes – dirty, her skin is covered with dust, and yet… She’s so beautiful. So goddamn beautiful, almost like the day he saw her in town for the first time.

  
He never used to believe in love at first sight, but the moment she looked at him, he realized that he’s gone. Forever. He’s been wondering sometimes, why did she choose him? There were quite a lot of men, handsome and well-respected, who tried to win her heart… And then there was him. Shy and awkward guy whose round glasses were constantly making him a mock among his peers… But she said  _yes_. She said yes when he was standing at her porch with a bunch of field flowers in his shaky hands, asking her out for the first time. And she said yes when he asked her to marry him. He had no idea why him, but he felt like the happiest man in the entire world.

  
The day he lost her he was in a terrible mood. She tried to comfort him.  _“I love you”_  – the last words he heard from her.  _“I’m not a child”_  – that’s what he replied. God knows he regretted saying this every single minute of this journey. Now, as he’s standing there looking at her, he suddenly feels terrified. What if she’s forgotten everything, like Jake did? What if he will never hear her saying these words to him again?..

  
He gulps as she catches his glance. Throat feels suddenly as dry as the desert around them.

  
\- Do you remember me?..

  
She looks a bit startled for a moment. Why is he asking this? How can she not remember  _him_? It’s her beautiful brave husband who fought all the demons to save her. The man she loves. She smiles and reaches out to stroke his cheek, his ginger moustache, and her fingers are shaking. He certainly has changed. A lot of things happened; it took its toll. But this soft look in his warm hazel eyes is still the same. It’s her man. Her husband. No one ever can look at her this way.

  
She hugs him desperately, her heart hammering wild inside her chest, and he feels like an enormous weight falls off his shoulders as he encloses her in his arms.

  
\- I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead… - he breathes out.

  
\- I love you, - she whispers somewhere into his neck and her tears are burning his skin, but these are tears of joy and they both know it. - I knew you’d come for me.

  
He feels like the happiest man in the entire world when he holds her again.  


End file.
